Kupu Kupu Bambu
by Yunjou
Summary: Kelopak Satu : Kamelia / AU / romance family / Jika kau umpamakan kehidupan sebagai sayap, maka sayap Minseok tidak indah warnanya, hanya kecokelatan dan hampir pudar.


**Kupu-Kupu Bambu**

_when you have no color on your wings._

**.**

Nama tokoh dipinjam dari kehidupan nyata. Jangan plagiat. Adanya kesamaan ide tidak disengaja. Adanya tokoh tambahan dimaksudkan untuk kelancaran jalan cerita.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca.

**.**

**words :** 1,837 / **rate :** T / **genre :** romance-family

**.**

**.**

"_Pemberhentian akhir, Stasiun Oksu. Pemberhentian akhir, Stasiun Oksu_."

Pria muda itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeriksa barang bawaannya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dia menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk mendapati putranya yang berusia 11 tahun juga sibuk membetulkan posisi ransel dan mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Diamatinya ujung sepatu putih putranya yang mulai menganga, sedangkan warnanya telah ternoda oleh lumpur, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun terdengar keluhan dari bocah lelaki mungil itu.

Si pria bersyukur meski hampir seluruh fisik putranya diwarisi darinya, sifat putranya lebih terbuka serta mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Selain itu, lelaki cilik tersebut agak cerewet. Dia juga menyadari, bahwa putranya itu mirip dengannya dalam cara menghadapi masalah. Putranya hanya akan diam sambil memperbaiki diri, tanpa menginginkan seseorang ikut campur dalam masalahnya, tidak juga dia bercerita pada orang lain tentang keadaannya.

Putranya itu seperti orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil, dan si pria merasa bersalah karena dialah yang telah membuat putranya kehilangan masa kecil yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi putranya akan tersenyum setiap kali menyambut dia di ambang pintu rumah, menceritakan kegiatannya sehari itu yang akan dihabiskan dengan sang nenek, bibi, dan kakek saja.

Si pria merasa terenyuh melihat senyum putranya yang hampir menyerupai senyum yang membalasnya di cermin. Putranya begitu baik hati padanya, meski dialah yang melarang putranya bermain di luar rumah.

Tempo hari ketika dia memantapkan keputusannya untuk pindah ke Seoul dengan mengutarakan hal tersebut pada keluarganya, ibunya berkata bahwa putranya sering menyelinap keluar rumah secara diam-diam. Putranya mengincar waktu ketika adiknya masih berada di kampus, ibunya pergi berbelanja, dan ayahnya menunggui rumah sembari tidur siang. Ibunya memergoki putranya sedang membantu bibi penjual sayur membereskan barang dagangannya, kemudian beralih mengelap kaca toko daging di sebelahnya.

Meski bayarannya tidak banyak, matanya tampak berbinar, pipinya kemerah-merahan, dan senyuman di bibirnya merekah seketika. Terburu-buru dia memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam saku celana sebelah kirinya yang tidak bolong, merapikan penampilannya lalu memeluk para pemilik toko yang tersenyum senang seakan mereka memiliki cucu baru. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, kata ibunya, putranya itu berhenti dulu di depan sebuah toko, hanya sekedar memandang sepasang sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru tua kemudian berbalik dan berlari pulang.

Si pria menyadari bahwa miniatur dirinya itu merupakan seorang pekerja keras sepertinya. Namun saat itu pula dia merasa begitu terharu sekaligus tidak berdaya. Memang selama 11 tahun putranya lahir, dan selama 7 tahun putranya telah bersekolah mulai dari _playgroup_, taman kanak-kanak lalu sekolah dasar, dia jarang memberinya uang jajan. Selain itu, dia juga sangat membatasi pergaulan putranya. Di rumah saja, begitu katanya pada putranya.

Malam itu pula, pria tersebut membuka pintu kamar putranya yang sudah terlelap itu secara perlahan. Dalam penerangan terbatas, masih terlihat olehnya celengan dari kaleng di sudut meja belajar putranya. Diangkat lalu digoyangkannya sedikit. Berat, pikirnya. Putranya pasti telah menghabiskan berbulan-bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang yang terdapat di kaleng itu tanpa pernah terselip sekali pun dalam setiap ocehannya mengenai keinginannya membeli sepatu.

Dia berpikir keras mengenai alasan putranya tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Apakah putranya takut dimarahi olehnya? Apakah justru putranya yang marah padanya, karena selama ini dia seakan tidak peduli, dan menurutnya lebih baik bekerja daripada meminta barang pada pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif berseliweran di kepalanya, membuat matanya panas menahan air mata.

Laju kereta melambat kemudian akhirnya berhenti. Orang-orang segera berhamburan keluar kereta setelah pintu membuka. Lelaki cilik berpipi tembam itu segera menarik tangan ayahnya yang masih tersibuk dalam lamunan.

"Ayo, Papa!"

Ketika itu keesokan harinya, dia menemukan setangkai bunga ditempelkan menggunakan selotip ke sebuah amplop putih. Diraihnya benda yang sengaja ditaruh di samping jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, lalu bersyukur bahwa hari itu hari Sabtu. Dia mencoba bangun meski ogah-ogahan, dilepasnya bunga tersebut sebelum merobek amplop untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

"_Papa, kemarin Guru Kang bilang, bunga juga bisa berbicara, tapi bukan dalam bahasa manusia. Semua anak di kelas tertawa, termasuk aku, kami pikir Guru Kang adalah pelawak yang hebat. _

_Beliau bertanya, mengapa banyak laki-laki memberikan mawar merah pada orang yang disukainya? _

_Kami menjawab, karena dia menyukainya._

_Guru Kang menyengir sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Beliau bilang, '_Bunga tidak mempunyai mulut untuk bicara, tapi setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri yang dapat disampaikan pada seseorang tanpa perlu kata-kata_.'_

_Kami semua terkesima. Guru Kang seperti penyair 'kan, Papa!_

_Guru Kang menjelaskan kalau arti dari bunga mawar merah itu cinta, sedangkan mawar yang terlalu merah sampai sisi-sisinya agak kehitaman berarti tanda duka cita. Guru Kang juga bilang, bahasa bunga itu sering disebut floriografi atau _hanakotoba_ dalam bahasa Jepang._

_Semua murid mengangguk-angguk, tapi ketika Guru Kang akan memberi tugas, kami semua langsung menggeleng-geleng kepala sementara beliau langsung tertawa. Guru Kang menyuruh kami memberikan bunga pada seseorang, tapi tidak boleh sembarangan karena kami juga harus memperhatikan arti bunga itu._

_Satu-persatu anak di kelas ditanya pada siapa kami akan memberikan bunga tersebut setelah Guru Kang menuliskan beberapa pilihan di papan tulis. Banyak anak yang akan memberikannya pada ibu, bibi, atau kakak perempuan mereka. Ketika giliranku, semua teman-temanku langsung tertawa keras, bahkan ada yang memukul-mukul meja. _

_Apa perkataanku lucu, Papa? Aku 'kan hanya bilang akan memberikan bunga mawar merah pada Papa. Bunga mawar merah pertanda cinta, dan aku cinta Papa. Aku tidak salah 'kan?_

_Guru Kang menyuruh yang lain diam, lalu berkata bahwa mawar merah memang artinya cinta, tapi bukan cinta yang ditunjukkan dari seorang anak pada orangtuanya. Cinta yang dimaksud itu seperti cinta yang sering diceritakan dalam serial drama yang sering ditonton Nenek dan Bibi di rumah. Aku berpikir, mungkin aku tidak sebaiknya memberi Papa mawar merah._

_Teman sebangkuku berkomentar, '_Apa tidak salah memberi ayahmu bunga? Laki-laki tidak pantas diberi bunga_.'_

_Lalu aku kembali berpikir, memang apa salahnya? Dan Guru Kang lagi-lagi menjawab bahwa laki-laki memang kurang cocok diberi bunga, tapi hal itu bukan masalah. _

'Bunga hakekatnya merupakan keindahan, dan lebih pantas disandingkan dengan perempuan. Tapi bukan berarti laki-laki tidak boleh diberi dan menyukai bunga juga_.'_

_Saat bel berbunyi, anak-anak lain langsung menyambar tas lalu berlari keluar kelas. Tapi aku tetap duduk, aku 'kan belum menentukan akan memberi Papa bunga apa. Aku senang sekali melihat Guru Kang juga belum mau pulang. Beliau malah menghampiriku dan ikut duduk di sebelahku._

_Guru Kang bertanya kenapa aku memberi bunga pada Papa, bukan pada Mama. Kubilang saja pada Guru Kang kalau Mama dan Papa sudah berpisah. Tapi aku tidak marah kok, Papa. Sungguh. Aku senang sekali bisa bersama Papa. Aku sayang pada Papa walau jarang sekali Papa ada di rumah. Aku berharap Papa bisa bersamaku lebih lama, tapi aku mengerti Papa harus bekerja. _

_Maafkan Jun yang sering merepotkan Papa, ya._

_Guru Kang bertanya apakah aku ingin punya Mama lagi, tapi aku jawab tidak. Aku takut Mama baru akan merebut Papa dari aku. Kalau Papa mencintai seseorang seperti di serial drama, baru aku akan mendukung Papa._

_Papa, aku sudah tahu kalau kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Beberapa malam yang lalu aku bangun lalu tidak sengaja mendengarkan Papa bicara mengenai bisnis di Seoul, atau semacamnya, untuk waktu yang lama. Papa selalu kelihatan lelah akhir-akhir ini, aku harap Papa baik-baik saja. Papa harus jaga kesehatan, karena kalau Papa sakit, nantinya Jun juga yang repot. Seandainya Papa sakit saat kita sudah pindah ke Seoul, siapa yang akan mengurus Papa? _

_Aku memutuskan untuk membeli bunga kamelia. Ternyata harga mawar merah itu mahal sekali, Papa! Aku sanggup membelinya, tapi sayang sekali uang segitu hanya dipakai untuk setangkai mawar. Papa jangan marah, ya? Selama ini aku bekerja diam-diam di toko supaya dapat uang, lalu kutabung untuk membeli sepatu baru. Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkan Papa. Habis Guru Park bilang harga sewa apartemen di Seoul mahal, jadi aku tidak mau minta uang pada Papa._

_Emm, kamelia itu artinya kekaguman, kesempurnaan, hadiah tanda keberuntungan untuk laki-laki, dan rasa terima kasih. Tadinya aku memberikan ini hanya untuk mengucapkan semoga beruntung pada Papa, tapi rupanya arti bunga kamelia menandakan hampir semua perasaanku. _

_Menurutku Papa adalah yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Aku suka kasihan melihat ibu-ibu yang tiba-tiba kelihatan jelek setiap Papa datang di pertemuan orangtua. Jangan tersinggung ya, Pa. Aku bangga kok, punya Papa yang tampan sekaligus cantik._

_Papa, aku sayang sekali pada Papa. Semoga beruntung di tempat kerja baru Papa, aku tidak ingin kehadiranku menjadi penghalang Papa untuk menjadi sukses. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Sesampainya di Seoul, boleh tidak, aku mencari kerja sambilan? Aku ingin sekali membeli sepatu memakai uangku sendiri._

_Sudah dulu ya, Pa. Salam sayang dari Jun untuk Papa._"

Kim Minseok terkesiap ketika tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangannya semakin kuat. Orang-orang mulai menyeruduk ke arahnya, di hari libur pun stasiun tidak pernah sepi, dan hal itu cukup menyusahkan bagi putranya yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari kawan-kawan seangkatannya. Mendekap pundak darah dagingnya erat, Minseok mencoba menerobos keluar stasiun. Barang bawaan yang cukup banyak sama sekali tidak membantu.

Setelah mereka berdua mencapai pintu depan, Minseok langsung tersenyum pada putranya. "Kita naik taksi, ya," ujarnya lembut sambil mengacungkan tangan hendak memanggil kendaraan yang dimaksudkannya.

Alis sebelah kiri putranya naik, menatap Minseok dengan sedikit ketidaksetujuan. "Taksi 'kan bayarnya mahal, Papa," komentar putranya, membuat Minseok terkekeh geli.

"Mahal sih, tapi Papa tidak pernah datang langsung ke rumah Paman Junmyeon. Papa juga tidak hafal jalanan di Apgujeong, daripada tersesat, lebih baik kita naik taksi saja, ya. Hanya sekali ini saja, kok."

"Bagaimana kalau menyuruh Paman Junmyeon menjemput kita?" Minseok semakin geli mendengar perkataan putranya yang belum mau kalah, meski taksi telah berada di hadapan mereka. Supir pun langsung keluar untuk membantu memasukkan barang bawaan ke bagasi.

"Kita berencana menumpang di rumah Paman Junmyeon dan menyuruhnya menjemput kita juga? Tamu itu datangnya tidak perlu dijemput, Nak, itu hanya akan semakin merepotkan tuan rumah."

Minseok membuka pintu kursi penumpang di belakang, menyuruh putranya masuk lebih dahulu, kemudian disusul olehnya. Supir telah mengunci bagasi dengan aman dan akhirnya kembali ke belakang setir. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Minseok langsung memberikan catatan alamat kediaman Kim Junmyeon di Apgujeong pada supir tersebut, yang dengan cepat mengonfirmasi dan menginjak gas.

Diliriknya putranya yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari kaca jendela mobil sebelah kanan. Dia terlihat cukup senang meski merasakan atmosfer baru yang asing. Rindu terhadap rumah di Guri mulai terasa, padahal belum genap sehari dia meninggalkan kampung halaman. Minseok tahu, walau putranya yang biasanya cerewet tidak mengatakan apapun, dia pasti merasa khawatir. Dia takut reaksi teman-teman barunya nanti, dia mencemaskan kemampuannya dalam bersosialisasi, terlebih lagi dia meragukan kemampuan adaptasinya di tempat baru, sebab selama ini dia belum pernah pergi begitu jauh dari rumah.

Minseok membuka lalu merogoh tasnya dengan suara kresek-kresek yang cukup mengganggu sehingga putranya langsung memalingkan perhatian pada ayahnya. Tersenyum, Minseok menunjukkan lempengan kaca ringan berisi kamelia kering yang masih berbentuk bunga utuh, membuat putranya sedikit membulatkan mata.

"Papa juga sayang pada Jun, sayang sekali," ucapnya tulus, sebelum membawa tubuh putranya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Doakan keberuntungan Papa akan abadi seperti kamelia kering yang tidak akan mati lagi ini."

Kim Yeon Jun, anak berusia 11 tahun yang tahun ini menginjak kelas 6 tingkat sekolah dasar itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Sebab selama bertahun-tahun setelah ayah dan ibunya berpisah, baru kali ini Papanya mengucapkan sayang padanya secara langsung dan berinisiatif untuk memeluknya.

Tanpa sadar, supir yang duduk di depan mereka pun ikut menitikkan air mata.

—_bersambung_.

**.**

**.**

Berhubung terbentur bulan Ramadhan, saya memutuskan menghentikan serial Tikoro Andon Peso untuk sementara /cih formal banget/

Dua chapter (aku putusin TAP berakhir di chapter 5) memang gak ada adegan ehem ehem dan sebagainya, tapi pasti ada pembaca yang baca dari chapter 1. Jadi aku bawa amannya aja deh. Maaf untuk pengumumannya yang terlambat m(_ _)m

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf buat yang reviewnya nggak kubales ya ;_; Aku nggak keburu, tapi makasih banyak komentarnya. Ai lup yu ol /waks/

Sebagai gantinya, aku mulai serial baru, Kupu-Kupu Bambu~ Hahahahaha, makasih buat grup sampahnya kepop di Line, temen-temenku yang gila yang udah menginspirasi judul fanfic ini, semoga kalian baca catatan author ini.

Terutamanya buat onlyxiuhan, Minseok's Area sama Dae victen.

Thanks a lot, crazy friends.


End file.
